Promise
by Tempest of Reach
Summary: No matter how long it takes. Spyro always keeps his promise. Spyro x Cynder.


**First one shot. Ever. All my other stories – through at the moment incomplete - have always been big long stories… this through is not. My very first one shot. The shortest story I have made to this day…**

**Inspired by many off the tragic stories in the Spyro Archive. **

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to go?" Cynder asked Spyro as they sat on a cliffside, spending time together as the sun started to set behind them. It had been many years since the defeat off the Dark Master, and the world was flourishing, people where saying that they had never known such peace… but as is the way off the world. Peace cannot last for every, and now Spyro had been called upon to help resolve the problem… and many off the surviving dragons that had been found after the demise of Malefor.<p>

"Because I have to go, I'm the purple dragon, it's my duty-"

"You've done your duty!" Cynder cut Spyro off, desperate to stop him from going. "You've defeated Malefor and you brought the world back together, saving it from the Destroyer! Your duty is done Spyro; you don't have to do anything anymore." Cynder pleaded, only for Spyro to slowly shake his head.

"Even if you're right Cynder, I would go through my own will. I can't just stay here and let others fight and die when I could be there to save them. I have the power in my to make the fighting as quickly as possible, to save so many lives… I have to go." Cynder knew that there was no changing her mate's mind now, but she tried anyway; tried with one, last desperate plea.

"But Spyro, what about our children?" Spyro winced at that question, pain filling him at the mentioning. Not to long ago, Cynder had laid two beautiful eggs – their eggs. Cynder had to stay and be there when the children hatched that is why she couldn't come with him. Spyro desperately wanted to be there when she did, to share that special moment together; he did not want to miss a single second off their lives…and yet.

"I promised them I'll be there Cynder, I promised I would go, and I always keep my word." Cynder couldn't argue with him anymore, so instead she said.

"Then make me a promise. Promise me that you will return." Spyro didn't even hesitate as he replied.

"I promise Cynder, no longer what happens to me, no longer how long it takes. One day, come dawn, I will be here in this exact spot, waiting for you to arrive. This I promise to you."

Cynder nodded, accepting these words, then leant forwards, pressing her lips fiercely against her mates.

They stayed together that night, showing their love for each other in the most inmate off ways, then when the sun started to rise over the horizon Spyro flew off to join in with the fighting.

Time passed. First the children off Spyro and Cynder hatched, coming into the world, then the fighting stopped and the dragons returned… all except for Spyro. Cynder heard the story off how he fought against the leader in one on one combat, to decide the fate all those that had gathered to fight… Spyro had won, but left the leader alive… the cowardly leader rose up again to strike Spyro, who heard him and turned… then a bright light consumed them both, blinding everyone that had been watching. When it died down, Spyro and the leader where gone.

Cynder wept when she first heard this, but she never stopped coming to the cliffside where Spyro made his promise every dawn, waiting for him to return. Their children came with her at first, but as they grew up, they began to loose hope until Cynder went there alone. She continued to wait at the spot every dawn. Even as her children got their own mates and children off their own, even as she grew older and weaker, and found it hard to move. She was always waited. Spyro always kept his word, he would return…

On the seventy-five anniversary off when Spyro left, Cynder once more dragged herself up the oh so familiar path up the hill to the cliffside. Her bones screamed out in protest as she walked, telling her that she shouldn't be doing this but she ignored them. It was long until she was almost there, rounding the tree to the place where she waited… and her breath caught in her throat.

There was a dragon there, waiting.

His scales and horns had long since greyed because off age, and he had many scars upon him, but Cynder knew who it was instantly.

"Sp-Spyro?" She whispered, hardly able to breathe, almost beyond hope. And yet the dragon stirred, lifting up his head and turned to face the dragoness, revealing a pair off eyes which Cynder loved more then the world itself.

"Cynder?" He rasped in reply, his voice full off disbelieve and hope. A surge off energy shot through Cynder and that words and she moved like she was a young as the day he left, sprinting across the ground and tackling him with a hug.

"You back!" She cried happily, holding him tight as she buried her head in his chest. "After all these years, after waiting for so long… your back, your finally back."

"I'm sorry for taking so long Cynder, I wish I had been here a long time ago, I wish I never left."

"Don't be." The dragoness replied softly, lifting up her head to look at her mate. "You're here now, that's all that matters." Then Cynder leaned forwards, pressing her lips against Spyro's in a kiss that seemed never end…

They where still like that when their children found them, in each others arms and their lips locked together. Spyro had kept his promise and returned to Cynder, and now they where together for all off eternity…

* * *

><p>… <strong>So what do you think? Was it good, bad? Well written and thought out or the worst story you have ever seen?<strong>


End file.
